A small chat
by Still-Birth
Summary: Temari and Hinata have a small chat about the Gaara. I'm not sure about the rating. ONESHOT. drabble.


A/N//Grins//

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A small Chat

---

---

---

Sabaku no Temari and Hyuga Hinata set the bags in their arms down and sat, Temari leaving to get some food.

Hinata looked over to the bags.

She let out a sigh.

Today, Temari had _dragged _the Hyuga heiress into the mall of Kohona _(Temari and her siblings were visiting Kohona) _and thus she was stuck shopping with the blonde-nin. Most of the stuff they had bought had been bought by Temari.

Hinata only had bought a necklace Hanabi had wanted, some hairclips for Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, a purple blouse for herself, and some colored sand for her boyfriend, Sabaku no Gaara.

Temari arrived shortly after Hinata's thoughts had begun.

Temari took a bite of her food, eyeing the Hyuga girl who had yet to touch her own.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?" the blonde-nin asked.

"I-is Gaara younger or o-older than me?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you two were born in the same year, so, Gaara would be older because his birthday is of the first month of the year, right?" Temari said.

Hinata nodded. "O-okay."

"Talking about Gaara, and you," Temari mumbled 'you,' "I wonder how he's going to ask you to marry him…"

Hinata chocked on the water she was drinking. "M-m-marry…?"

"Well…yeah…you guys are turning 21, you two having been dating for almost a year now. Gaara's never gotten that far into a relationship. Usually he only dated girls _(girls who were strong in the ninja arts, but he noticed Hinata for her boldness) _about two weeks. It's been _a lot _more than two weeks," Temari said.

"B-but…"

"I heard that the Hyuga clan is traditional…I'm sure Gaara hasn't done it either," Temari said, sipping at her ice tea.

Hinata chocked and spat out most of her almost-swallowed drink. "P-p-pardon?"

"You heard what I said," Temari said with a small grin. "Oh, do you want to hear something interesting?"

"W-what?" Hinata prayed to God it wasn't about her and Gaara in bed.

"Well, Kankuro has probably told you about our mom _(Gaara won't say anything about that night),_" Temari said, watching as the girl nodded sadly. "Well, I was asleep in the waiting room with my aunt _(who, is Gaara's father's sister and who's dead) _was with me for awhile until mom was giving birth…"

"W-what happened?"

"Well, I wasn't there, but Kankuro was there with Yashamaru. Anyway, Kankuro said mom cursed the village and named Gaara. Now, when Gaara had first arrived into this world," Temari took a bite of her rice, "the doctors hadn't determined if Gaara was a boy or not. Well, the doctors used "she" before they learned what gender he was."

Hinata held back a laugh. She couldn't imagine Gaara being call a "she" in the first minutes of life.

"Well, anyways, the umbilical-cord was in the way…"

"W-well?" Hinata thought, wondering why the blonde had stopped.

"Apparently, the 'thing' in the way wasn't part of the umbilical-cord…," Temari said, remembering how Kankuro had laughed hard when he told her, and how the sand almost snapped his neck in two.

"Oh…," Hinata began, trying to get what Temari was saying. She caught on a few seconds later. _"Oh…" _Hinata turned a shade of red.

Temari laughed at the site.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked.

The two girls looked into the direction of the voice and spotted Kankuro with Gaara walking up behind, turning a page in a book he was reading.

"Oh…h-hello Kankuro-san…Gaara-kun," Hinata's cheeks turned the same red as her boyfriend's flaming hair when she looked at him. She quickly turned her gaze away and sipped at her water.

"Hey, Gaara, I thought you had a meeting with the 5th," Temari said.

"It ended early," he replied, closing the book.

Temari touched Kankuro's arm. "Y'know, I think Gaara will purpose to Hinata," she whispered into her brother's ear.

"So?" Kankuro asked. Temari had told him this before.

"The Hyuga are traditional…and remember what happened when Gaara was born?" Temari asked.

"Yeah...oh…," Kankuro took a minute to catch on. He started laughing, clutching his side. Temari laughed with her brother.

Gaara titled his head and frowned at his siblings. What was so funny? He turned to Hinata.

Hinata had her hands covering her flushed cheeks, now a shade redder than the Kazekage's hair.

Gaara wanted ask what was so funny…he was confused…

And why won't Hinata look at him?

---

---

---

* * *

A.N: Heh…**_XD_**


End file.
